


A Vampire Story

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Vampire Gustus, Vampire Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: In a desperate effort to keep their only daughter  alive the Drummond´s  had condemn her to the eternal life.This is the story of Lexa Drummond a woman who thinks she has lost her soul and certain girl who will probably make her change her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapters will be about Lexa learning how to handle her new life and her having to leave her family.

Alexandra Drummond had been cursed, she could feel it everyday, she could feel her humanity leaving her slowly.  
  
Her skin became paler and colder, her eyes seemed even more green, her appetite was almost gone but the burning sensation on her throat grew everyday.  
  
It was her fault but it was her parents fault as well, if she hadn't been upset she wouldn't had been riding her horse in the middle of the night, she wouldn't had fall from said horse and it wouldn't had fall on top of her leaving her broken beyond repair as the doctor said.  
  
And then in their desperation her parents had brought Gustus, he owned them a favor and now he would pay, Lexa remembered the words he had said before even more pain took over her body "I'm sorry child as I will condemn you".  
  
And he had done it, now Lexa's mouth watered as one of the young maids came closer to serve her breakfast, Lexa could hear her heartbeat, and could see how the blood pulsing in the vein on the side of her neck, so enticing, she closed her eyes but she could still hear the blood rushing.  
  
She stood up so fast that it was almost inhuman, something Gustus told her would happen, the table almost fell over, the girl stared at her frightened but before she could said anything Lexa was walking out of the dining room.

She was becoming something she didn´t wanted to be.

About a week later Gustus came back, with animal blood on a bottle of wine, he stared at the young woman, by this time he expected she would had caused a massacre already, but to his surprise Lexa had a very strong will, her siblings weren't surprised thought, after all they knew that if Alexandra would had born Alexander, she would had been the one taking over their father's business.

  
He handed the bottle to the girl, explaining what she should do and promising her to take her hunting the next day.  
  
He told her that once she started drinking blood the first six months she would be thirsty every few hours, then it would take her longer to feel the need to hunt.  
  
The first sip was disgusting, it was thicker than she thought, but then it tasted like the most delicious thing she had ever tasted, it was sweet, she only could imagine how would it taste when it was still warm.  
  
Gustus made a point to tell her and her family that the blood had to be as fresh as they could so either she would had to hunt or keep animals close, as blood a day old would only make Lexa sick, she wouldn't die but she would be sick.  
  
The next couple of months small animals would be brought to the house, chickens, rabbits and other things, animals whose meat the family would eat after Lexa would leave them dry, no one suspected for a while until one day when the cook saw the punctured necks of two rabbits, she freaked out but kept it to herself, she had seen how much the only daughter of her employers had changed, if the devil had taken over the body of Miss Drummond, she will make it go away.  
  
So when the servants had the day off to visit their families Amelia made her way up the stairs to the room of the young woman she had helped to raise, she opened the door and found the whole family in there talking like the girl was still just a girl and not an evil creature.  
  
Amelia walked in and all of them turned to look at her, there was the old lady holding a crucifix in one hand and a bible on the other, reciting the words of the Lord, but to no avail.  
  
When she realized that nothing was happening she turned to leave and yelled she would bring the priest.

  
This made the family move but they were slow, Lexa on the other hand was across the room in just a blink of an eye and before Amelia could do nothing Lexa's fangs found her neck, she was dead a second later.

  
Anthony, Lexa's younger brother grabbed the knife that he always carried with him, he walked over and then cut Amelia's neck, making sure to cut over Lexa's inflected wounds, then he carried the body to one of the carriage the family had for the servants, while Michael and William the older siblings who were visiting, filled a trunk with some of Amelia's belongings.

  
The Drummond's lived far away from the town a blessing in that moment as the boys took the carriage and left it several miles from the house and several miles from the town.  
  
They dropped the body on the side of the road and opened the trunk throwing everything around like she had being attacked by a robber, they made sure to break one of the carriage wheels and then returned home where Lexa burned her dress.

As they sat on the livingroom Lexa knew she would had to leave at some point and she knew her family knew too, it was dangerous that she stayed there,  not for her but to her family, if people found out what Lexa was they would kill them all.

But that night she would just sit there and pretend everything was well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes a mistake and has to leave her family.

It was about ten months after Lexa's transformation and four from Amelia's death, that thing went down hill, a new family of servants had been brought to the house and the older girl had taken a liking for Lexa.

Even thought Lexa had acted as arrogant as she could in an effort to deter the girl from insisting passing time with her it hadn't worked.

It got to the point where the girl would wait naked on Lexa's bedroom, this had infuriated the young woman and she had yelled to the girl, after all a situation involving a naked girl had brought her to become what she was now.

When her father had found out about Costia all hell had broken loose, he had then called Mr. Miller and had made sure to let him know that Lexa would marry his older son, someone she hated and then he had send Costia away.

And now this girl was trying to get her in trouble again.

That night Lexa walked into her room already knowing that the girl was there but this time she didn't care it had been a rough day.

The girl was lying on her bed naked and it was obvious she had been entertaining herself the smell of her arousal filled the vampire's nostrils, without a word Lexa climbed into the bed and started kissing the other woman.

She kissed down the girl's body and lost herself between her legs, the moans filled the room.

The a sweeter smell reached her nose and she wished she had stopped herself, that she had left the room, it was in this moment that Lexa realized that the human blood smelled and tasted the best when they experienced strong emotions.

As the girl orgasmed it became too much for the vampire and she bite down on the girl's thigh her fangs making their way through the soft skin, warm an sweet blood filled her mouth.

The screams that once had been out of pleasure turned into screams of pain the girl looked down and saw the blood on her skin and then Lexa's eyes, they seemed to be glowing.

The victim tried and failed to get away and then the door burst open Anthony and Gustus, along with Alexander who seemed more upset about finding his daughter in bed with another woman then the fact that she was killing the other woman.

Anthony tried to stop his sister only to be thrown to the other side of the room, then it was Gustus turn and as an animal fighting for her prey Lexa left the girl and confronted the huge man.

It was until the room was trashed and Lexa hear her brother grunt in pain when he recovered consciousness that she stopped.

She looked towards the bed and saw the lifeless body of the young maid, blood everywhere, it hit her so hard, after Amelia she had promised she wouldn't kill another mortal, but here she was, she was a murderer.

She ran out of the room and out of the house, she hide on the woods the only place she felt safe.

The next morning she returned, Gustus had taken the body to another side of the woods where he had burned it, Anthony was on the living room his left arm was in a sling and a bruise on the side of his face.

Her mother and father were sitting there quite, so Lexa spoke.

"I have to leave" she said, her mother started crying, Anthony looked sad but he nodded.

Her dad on the other hand shook his head in a negative gesture and then said "No, you will stay here, we will figure something out".

Lexa let out a humorless laugh and answered "We will?, what it's going to happen when I lose control again, what will happen when I hurt mom or another of the boys, what will happen when I don't grew older?".

Alexander was shaking, he was the kind of man who never expressed his feelings, he was hard to read, "we will figure something out" he repeated.

But then Gustus walked in,"she is right she has to leave, people will figure things out and will put all of you in danger".

Alexander shook his head again but his wife spoke, Elizabeth was soft spoken and sweet but right now she was going to do something she should had done before she stood for her daughter.

"For once, respect what she wants to do, listen to her, she is right she has to leave, not only for us, but for herself, if the people finds out they will not stop until the find a way to kill her, for once Alexander don't be your egoistical self and let her go" she said with her voice filled with tears.

Lexa walked towards her and hugged her kissing her forehead.

That night she and Gustus left to Paris, the family told the people that Lexa had left to spend time with her uncle and aunt, a year later the body of a young woman with brown hair and with her face burned was found, she wore a ring with the Drummond family crest, for the rest of the people that was the end of Alexandra Drummond, for her family was just the beginning of another life for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is living in Washington, where her great great grandnephew lives and she meets Clarke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets Clarke.

Years passed by Lexa saw the end of a century and the start of another and then the end of that one and the beginning of a new millennium, she had left Europe and traveled to America around 1910 and she had met pretty interesting people in both continents, somethings hadn't changed over the years but others had.

From example right now a same sex couple on a date in the table across hers, they were holding hands and smiling, people now didn't frowned that much at this, yes there still were stupid and closed minded people but still, that couple were free to love who they wanted, she wished Costia and her had that chance.

She looked away from the couple and stood up, she paid for the coffee and then walked away.

After Costia, Lexa hadn't fall in love again, she even tried looking for the girl but she never found her.

That didn't mean she hadn't been intimate with other women over the years as Gustus said, they may be immortal but they had common needs, after what had happened to the maid, the man told her that she needed to learn to control herself or that she even could feed from her lover as long as she didn't put the person at risk of death, he even told her that she could heal the wound with her saliva, so her lover would forget about it, for them it would be just like a love bite.

She wasn't a womanizer but she had had several sexual partners.

As she walked through the streets of Washington her phone ringed, she pulled it from her slacks pocket, she smiled at the name.

"Gabriel, what do I own the honor of this call?" She said in a teasing tone, "yeah like we didn't talk last night" the man said in a mocking tone, she laughed.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, Gabriel grunted and sighed on defeat, before responding "turns out the Mrs, wants me to be there for the ultrasound of our second child and you know I have that family exhibition at the gallery that I should be working as it opens tomorrow night" Lexa shook her head, it wasn't that Gabriel was a bad father or that he was more focused on his work, he was actually an amazing father just like his great great grandfather Anthony, the thing was that he was cursed with the Drummond's weird cold way of showing they cared.

"I will do it kid, don't you worry, just may sure to tell your staff that I'm taking over, I don't want them to think that I'm over stepping my invite", Grabriel sighed in readied and said "thank you so much auntie and it's only going to be one of my employees the others are not as trust worthy even thought they had been working for me longer than this girl, her name is Clarke and she is really nice, I will let her know".

"Well it's all set kid, say hi to Echo" she said, "yeah I will, she is actually asking when will you come over to finish that vampire movies marathon, see you tomorrow" Gabriel said before he hung up.

Lexa was ok with the partners of her family members knowing about what she was and Echo was one of her favorites, she smiled and made her way to the gallery.

\--------------------—–-----------------------------  
Clarke frowned as she put one of the family portraits next to the others, those were paintings of the 1800's all told a story, somehow the painting of the only daughter of the Drummond family stood out, she was beautiful, not that the others weren't, but the girl was just breathtaking.

She decided to put her aside on a space all for herself, she hoped her boss was okay with it.

She was so immersed on her thoughts holding the painting that when her phone ringed she almost dropped the painting, she gasped but secured her hold on the heavy portrait, she gently put it on the floor.

"Yes?" She said into her phone, "Hey Clarke just wanted to let you know that my cousins will be there to help you with the finishing touches of the exhibition" Gabriel said in a breath.

"Oh, hi sir, yeah it's ok I could even do it by myself" she said, Gabriel laughed and responded "How many times I have to tell you to call me Gabriel, I mean I'm only five years older than you, you made it sound like I'm a grandpa".

Clarke blushed "I'm sorry Gabriel and like I said it's not necessary you left the paintings and the information for each piece so I can do it by myself, she said".

Truth to be told Clarke was a little worried, as far as she knew the cousin was a little snob and she didn't want to spend her time with some asshole who didn't appreciate the story of her own family, Clarke had grown surrounded by that kind of people and they were the worst.

"Clarke you need help and I don't trust the others and my cousin knows a lot more about our family than myself, I'll see you tomorrow" he hung up and Clarke sighed.

She looked back at the portrait she had been holding and then said "I hope she is just as cute as you are at least I can just look at her and ignore her horrible personality".

"Well, a lot of people had told me that I look a lot like her and that I had the same personality as her, so probably even when you had liked her looks you would had hated her personality" a voice said behind her, Clarke jumped and the portrait left her hands, she closed her eyes expecting the sound of the wood of the frame hitting the floor but it never came.

"Watch it, you don't want to mess my family property" Lexa said a little bit more forceful than she would had liked, the blonde girl looked kind of cute with her eyes closed tight, she looked like an scared child and when she jumped at hearing the clipped tone in Lexa's voice, it made the vampire feel bad, still so she didn't tried to calm the girl.

Clarke opened her eyes and stared at the beautiful woman standing in front of her she gasped, it was like the woman from the portrait had stepped out of it and dressed in formal modern clothes, the only difference was that the green from this girl's eyes was paler and so was her skin.

Remembering what the woman had made her do Clarke huffed recovering from her shock, "well I hope she was at least polite enough to let someone know when she walked into a room", she said moving to get the heavy portrait from the other woman's hands, Lex looked at the girl with a smirk and a raised eyebrow "believe me my family members didn't need to let anyone know anything as they would get the attention with just walking in, maybe you just should stop drooling over a death woman and pay attention to your surroundings" she said as she moved towards where the other portraits were and was a about to put it back into the spot next to William's portrait.

Clarke huffed again and walked behind her taking the portrait off the hook and moving back to the place it was before "first off I wasn't drooling and second you are painting your family like they were arrogant, pretentious assholes".

Lexa stood there amused before answering "like in all families we had our fair share of pretentious assholes" she said the other girl cut in "yeah you are a living example", like she hadn't listened Lexa continued "so I won't pretend like they weren't and why? if I can ask, are you putting that one portrait in another place, she said taking the heavy framed thing like it weighed nothing.

"She stood out from the others and considering her sad story I thought her having her own space would be better" the feisty blonde said, Lexa stopped with her back towards Clarke and closed her eyes and her jaw tightened before commenting"her story wasn't that tragic" she put the portrait back with the rest of the family, making it look like the final decision and then went to check the other parts of the exhibition.

Clarke sighed frustrated and looked at the woman in the wall "this will be a long day".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final touches for the exhibition take a little more time and the girls are forced to spend more time together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend the day working and we learn more about Lexa's past.

The next few hours were spent with Clarke putting tags under stuff with general information like dates, who were in pictures or information about clothes that Gabriel had given her, he wanted this experience to be amazing for those who came to the gallery for the next two months, he was even planing a thematic ball when the exhibition ended.

Lexa on her part at times would frown to a date pointing out it was wrong or that a description was wrong or that the person that they said were the owners of certain things wasn't.

As annoyed as Clarke was she was amazed too she couldn't remember anyone who had knew the history of their family so well, or that could tell you how certain things were used at certain times.

Around some point Clarke and Lexa had completely start to ignore each other probably around the fourth time Lexa pointed out something was wrong and Clarke annoyed pointed to the computer and printer at the other side of the room.

The blonde was so lost on herself putting the tags and swaying a little to the rhythm of the music coming from her earbuds that she didn't hear Lexa approaching her it was until the cool breath from the woman touched the exposed skin of her shoulder causing her to shiver that she noticed her presence and she jumped, once she turned around she saw Lexa's amused smirk, she frowned "you could tap my shoulder instead of breathing over me" Clarke said, the brunette sighed and said, "and you as I already said could be paying attention to your surroundings instead of blasting music that makes you vulnerable to who ever walks in here and that drawing didn't belonged to William, he wasn't into art, this one was made by Michael, the second oldest he was the artist of the family".

Clarke couldn't help but feel like Lexa was nostalgic about this more so seeing her expression while talking about her long dead family members, she had seen that sadness, it felt like she was mourning.

Lexa walked away after that bit of information, Clarke sighed and walked towards the PC, she changed the name and the put the tag underneath the drawing.

About a few minutes before midnight and after having a few slices of pizza, well Clarke did Lexa excused herself a few minutes and then walked back in holding a bottle she had explained that she was in a liquid diet and Clarke wondered why as the girl was already fit, but she guessed Lexa was one of those freaky girls who live out of protein shakes and stuff.

Finally they had finished, the last thing to hang was a painting of the whole family, Lexa frowned when Clarke pointed out that Alexander kind of looked like a villain.

"He kind of was" the woman responded, "he was selfish, if he wanted it he would have it, thankfully none of his kids inherited that" the look had morphed into one of disgust.

"Gabriel told me he and Alexandra didn't seem to have the best of the relationships" Clarke mused, a huff left Lexa "Alexandra was strong willed and she didn't wanted to bent to her father's will she wanted to be her own person, but you have to understand that it was the 1800's, so what father said went, the breaking point was when she turned 20".

"Why?" Asked the blonde curious about the whole thing, Lexa had that faraway look and she continued "like I said it was the 1800's so by the time she turned 20, Alexandra was almost considered and spinster" she laughed and so did Clarke.

"She had turned down each and everyone of the suitors that had come across, she refused to marry, but she had a good reason, a beautiful maid named Costia".

Clarke's eyes grew wide, her hearth clenched she could only imagine how that went.

Lexa kept talking "they were in love, they wanted to be together but people at that time were even more closed minded, so you may guess what happened when Alexander found out about their romance, he lost his mind he..." She took a deep breath remembering the livid expression on her father's face but she kept talking "he tried to beat Costia but Alexandra stopped him she hit first, he was so taken aback by this that even thought he was angry he said he would do nothing to Costia if she left and never contacted his daughter again".

Clarke's emotions were running a mile per second she was livid towards Alexander and she felt sad about Alexandra and Costia.

"That night between tears they said goodbye, Alexandra never saw her again, even when she tried to find her" the young woman sounded so sorrowful that Clarke could had sworn it was Lexa's story and not her great great grand aunt story.

Lexa finally shook her head and said "that is the dark story of the family or at least part of it".

Clarke nodded and then looked at the clock on the wall "shit, it's really late and I forgot to call my friend to pick me up" she was pretty sure that Raven was probably sleeping and Raven was a heavy sleeper.

"I'll take you home after all I promised my cousin I would make sure you were safe", this had been kind of a joke between Gabriel and her, he knew Lexa's temperament and he had make her promise Clarke wouldn't suffer from the infamous Drummond bad mood.

Clarke frowned "keep me safe?" She asked, Lexa smiled actually smiled and answered "it was a joke between us, but come on I'll drive you home".

The ride to Clarke's place was quite only the soft notes of classical music coming from the stereo, after they reached the apartment building Clarke said her goodbyes and Lexa waited until she was sure Clarke was safe inside the building before driving to her own house.

Both women thought that after all it had been and interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Gustus

Lexa lay on the rail of the balcony something that would had been impossible for a human, she rarely slept so she was looking at the stars, she was contemplating what she had told Clarke, she had never really spoke about her family to anyone outside of Gustus even some family members didn't knew the whole story about Alexander.

She stared at the clear sky the start twinkling and then a rough voice brought her out of her musings.

"You know, one of this days someone will see you and they will freak out" Gustus said and Lexa laughed "I doubt it, I can't remember the last time I saw a mortal looking up at the sky", he laughed too.

"So where were you this fine day Gustus ?", the man stroked his beard as he stood closer to the rail looking down to the street there was no one except for a few cars then he answered "At Indra's", Lexa raised and eyebrow still lying in the rail, he sighed knowing what the young woman was thinking "it's not like that and you know it" he said.

"You wouldn't be the first or last vampire to fall in love with a mortal and one as strong as Indra, you have been denying happiness to yourself for too long Gustus" Lexa commented her arms were across her chest like she was on a coffin.

He sighed and looked at the girl, she was right ever since his wife had been killed while he was fighting a war on 1423, he had never loved anyone else, he had become a drunk until one night he had seen a woman named Nia she was hungry but she had saw the warrior he was, she had then proceed to turn him, he was sure that if he hadn't being drunk he would had been available to fight.

He shook his head he hated thinking about Nia, he looked at Lexa, she talked about denying happiness and she had done the same, not for lack of opportunities, after they had left the Drummond house and she had learned to control her I stick she had had ladies coming and going.

"You could find happiness too if you open up" he said, Lexa took a deep breath, not like she needed one and smiled "I'm afraid that if I'm not controlling and sparkle mortal girls wouldn't be interested " Gustus laughed.

"Indra is different she knows who you are and still loves you" she said and he raised his eyebrows, "I know you know that she is in love with you" Lexa knew that if he could he would be blushing, she smiled.

"You deserve happiness and I promise you that if I ever find an Indra I will be happy too", He smiled and nodded.

They stood there until the first rays of light appeared Lexa finally moved from the rail, not that the sun would do nothing to her and old myth to let the mortals believe that vampires could be killed.

On the other side of the city Clarke woke up thinking about the story Lexa had told her and she was upset with herself for wanting to see the woman again but that story had let her wanting to know more about the Drummond's she kind of felt like there was something more about that family and she wanted to get to the bottom of that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke discovers more about Lexa than what she hoped for.

A few days passed Clarke didn't saw Lexa again not even during the opening night, according to Gabriel, Lexa wasn't fond of that kind of events.

It was on a Friday night after they had finished closing the gallery that Gabriel asked her to take some stuff that hadn't be used back to Lexa's place.

It was quite late but she did it anyway, she put the box on her car that had finally return to her after Raven had fix it yet again and she had made her way to the address that had been given to her.

She parked and made her way towards the door of the building, the doorman smiled at her and asked why she was there, Clarke lifted the box a little higher and told him that Gabriel had probably call to let them know she was going, the man nodded and let her walk in.

Lexa lived on the penthouse of a very luxurious building, Clarke was amazed by the place, as she finally reached Lexa's floor she was mesmerized by the art on the hallway, she noticed the front door was slightly open she guessed that what how antisocial Lexa seemed to be and Gabriel calling her the woman had made it easier for Clarke and had decided to not even talk with the girl.

She put the box on the side of the door, she was about to make a sarcastic comment out loud to see if the woman was even on the place but she stopped when she heard a whimper.

She was the daughter of a doctor she was going to be a doctor until she choose arts instead, so instinct kicked in, she ran towards the door where more whimpers where coming, she noticed the door was ajar too, maybe Lexa was hurt, she was about to burst in but then she saw that a naked woman was being held by another naked woman there was a mirror behind them  facing Clarke, she blushed and made to turn away it was obvious that Lexa wasn't hurt.

But then she noticed that even thought it looked like Lexa's face was buried on the other woman's neck as a sweet embrace of a lover there was something more, a line of blood ran from the woman's neck down to her back, Clarke's heart started beating so fast, she took a step back and then ran away.

Lexa was on a daze the sweet taste of blood always made her feel like that, she pulled her fangs from her lover's neck and then ran her tongue over the wounds they started healing almost immediately, Tara smiled lazily as Lexa lay her down on the bed.

She was one of the few lovers that knew what Lexa really was and who will willingly give her blood, according to those lovers having their blood taken in that way gave them so much pleasure and Lexa was gentle and always took care of them so they trusted her.

Lexa got out of the bed to get Tara something to drink and eat, as she walked towards the kitchen she saw the box next to the front door that was completely open, she got the things she needed gave them to Tara and then dressed and walked out towards the front door of the building.

The hallway smelled like cinnamon and something else that she couldn't put her finger on, every human had a distinct smell and she was sure she had smell that before.

She finally made it to the door, the doorman smiled "good night miss Drummond, how can I help you?", Lexa's smile was tight as she said "good night, Richad, did anyone came up to my apartment?"

Richard nodded "yes, a young blonde woman your cousin send with a box, I think she didn't saw you because she just left, thought now that I think about she seemed in some kind of a rush" he said with a thoughtful expression.

Lexa's expression became cold, she looked out but saw no one, "she left long time ago, one would thought she saw the devil himself" he said letting a little laugh that died after he saw Lexa.

"Thank you Richard have a good night", she said before going back to the penthouse, when she walked in she could hear Tara's soft snores, she walked out to the balcony, she could yell at Gabriel for not letting her know Clarke would be there, but then again as she checked her phone there were at least ten messages letting her know.

She sighed and stared at the street below, she could go and try to talk with Clarke but probably it would do more bad than good, the girl was probably scared to death about whatever she saw.

But Lexa had one thing clear, if Clarke became a risk to her or her family her days were numbered and Lexa would have to disappear again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tells Raven what she witnessed and some seems to be interested on Alexandra.

Clarke ran into her apartment she was sweating, she ran to the window just to check that no one had followed her, whatever she had witnessed was creepy, did Lexa killed that woman? Or maybe it was some sort of initiation to some sort of cult?

Either answer was probably dangerous, she ran a hand through her hair, she was about to pass out, she should probably warn Raven or maybe not, she really didn't knew what to do.

She sat down on the couch and turned the tv on, the news channel was were she set it and she kept her phone close checking Facebook and Twitter from time to time waiting.

The voice of the news host woke her up and the sound of pans being moved around In the kitchen.

She looked around it was early and the sun was already making its way through the windows.

She turned her attention to the news but after a while she lost interest there wasn't any mention of a body being found so she gave up, making her way into the kitchen she found Raven making breakfast.

"You fell asleep watching the news?" Raven asked with her back to her, maybe Clarke should tell her.

"Yeah, just checking for something" her eyes checked her phone for any information, but nothing, "do you think rich people could be part of a cult or get away with murder?" She asked.

Raven turned around and raised her eyebrows "did you join a cult or killed someone or both?" Clarke rolled her eyes "No, but maybe I witnessed something I shouldn't ".

She went on to tell Raven what she had seen when she finished she looked at her friend who burst out laughing, "so you see two people having sex and you think it was either a cult thing or a murder?" She asked still laughing.

Clarke frowned and said "did you miss the part where I told you there was blood, who has sex and have blood involved?", Raven calmed down a little before responding "some people like that kind of stuff it's called blood play or maybe they were role playing and Lexa was playing a vampire, believe me I once dated a guy who loved to act like a dog and another who asked me to insult him during sex, people have their kinks".

Clarke sighed and thought about it, maybe Raven was right maybe Lexa was just some sort of weirdo who liked role playing or blood play.

After their conversation Clarke went to the gallery a school had asked to check the exhibit, as she walked into the building she saw Gabriel, he looked worried, had Lexa called him, had she seen her, it was going to be uncomfortable to see Lexa again.

To her surprise he didn't mention anything, she went on to show the kids around, it was almost noon when a girl came in, Clarke gasped as she saw the scars on the girl's face, her jeans were ripped and so was one of the t-shirts she had on.

"Hi, can I help you?" Clarke asked politely, the girls eyes were fixed on ?Alexandra's portrait and Clarke could had sworn she heard the girl growl.

"No, I'm just looking" the girl said in a rude tone, so Clarke just stepped away, after a few minutes the girl left, but first she looked around and then she smiled at Clarke before walking out of the door.

The smile left Clarke unsettle, the girl was kind of creepy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa see each other again after the incident, the weird girl is back and a body it's found.

Lexa didn't visited the gallery until at almost two weeks after the incident, as she walked in she saw Gabriel and a girl called Zoe Monroe on the front room, he was explaining to her what to tell the people who came over to check the exhibit.

And then she heard Clarke's voice, she was speaking with some other woman in one of the back rooms where some of the portraits were.

"So you said that Gabriel's cousin looks like this one" the other woman said Lexa was pretty sure they were standing in front of her portrait, she kept listening to the convo, "Jesus I would let her play any kinky thing she would like with me".

Lexa almost laughed out loud, so that was why Clarke Griffin hadn't nagged her, she thought she had a kink for blood play, at least she wouldn't had to take care of the blonde.

" Raven for Gods sake she is the cousin of my boss and I rather forget that I saw her naked with another woman" Lexa frowned, she was pretty sure she was more open minded, just as she was starting to feel uneasy, Raven responded.

"That is because you want to be that woman" she said laughing, Lexa could hear Clarke's heart beat faster, that mean that she was embarrassed and made the vampire smile.

"No, it's not that, I can't stand that pretentious woman" the girl responded, the vampire shook her head and smiled again, she decided to leave those two to their conversation and went to check on Gabriel.

And hour or so later they left, as the walked into the main room the saw Clarke, the second she saw Lexa she turned red but she didn't look away, the vampire liked that, it showed Clarke's strength.

A few hours later Clarke and Zoe found themselves alone it was almost closing time when the front door opened and the strange girl that had visited the exhibit a few days prior stood there she smiled at Clarke the same smile that made shivers run down Clarke's spine.

"Sorry, but we are about to close" Zoe said walking towards the girl, who actually growled at her making her stop a few feet away then the girl laughed "I'm sorry it's just that I liked the exhibition so much that I thought to come and check it again, but if you have to go then I will leave", she said the creepy almost predatory smile back on her face as she walked away and then said " Goodnight Clarke".

Zoe walked to the door and locked it "What a creep" she muttered and Clarke laughed, they finished what they were doing and then they left, the employees left the gallery through the back door the ally was between the gallery and a restaurant, both saw the homeless man checking the garbage his name was Bellamy, for Clarke it was sad to see him in that stage, they had grown up together but he had went down hill he was just three years older than her, but he looked like he was 40.

His hair was greasy, his beard and mustache were ridiculous, his sister Octavia was a year younger than Clarke, they had never been friends, but everyone knew the girl had given up on her brother.

Bellamy was a bully growing up and then he had helped Charles Pike a guy that had founded a cult like following of elitist assholes and when that failed, after Pike was put in jail and later on killed by an inmate and Bellamy had ended up in jail for murder too, he had found a escape in drugs, he was out of jail after only serving two years of his time.

He was declared incompetent to think for himself after he had cried in the middle of the trial, so it was said that Pike had used him.

Now seeing him like this Clarke guessed it was karma, Octavia had kicked him out after she found drugs on her apartment, she was a police officer so that was her breaking point.

Zoe said a soft goodnight when they walked pass him, Clarke just hooded on his direction and the they were on the street climbed into her car and left.

Next morning Clarke gasped as she read the news, Bellamy's body was found floating on the river, until then the cause of death seemed to be an accident, the blonde looked at her room mate, Raven was a good friend of Octavia so she knew that even when they didn't had the best relationship this was going to affect her.

On the other side of the city Gustus and Lexa watched the news, an uneasy feeling set on their stomachs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet again, Gabriel takes time off and someone dies

A month passed by and more bodies appeared on the river, three men and one woman.

 

The entire city was on edge and it seemed that whoever the killer was became more sadistic, the last victim, a woman named Nylah a bartender Clarke knew had her throat ripped.

 

Clarke and Raven had spent the month making sure to always hang around large groups, their weekly visits to bars had become none existent, Octavia had been around a their apartment a few times as the police was making rounds around the city.

 

Lexa on the other hand, had met with the vampires around the city, most of them were in shock and blamed some newborn, others seemed scare, Lexa knew why, after all it was the way Nia used to get her blood, the woman would destroy a village if she was hungry.

 

That afternoon she decided to visit her nephew at the gallery, visits to the show had slowed down, the charity ball Gabriel had in mind was cancelled.

 

As she got closer to the gallery a distinctive smell caught her attention, she stood at the door and the smell became stronger, she walked in but didn't move further.

 

A soft growl escaped her and the she felt someone touching her shoulder and the smell increased mixed with cinnamon, in a quick move she had Clarke pressed against the wall that was closer to them, her nose pressed against Clarke's throat.

 

The stench was now mixed with Clarke's smell she pulled away and looked at the girl, there was fear in her eyes.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you, first you are growling and then you attack me?" She said as she pulled away from the wall, Lexa took a deep breath and answered "I'm sorry, I just had a bad day and wanted to see Gabriel".

 

"So you growl and attack people when you have bad days?", the frown Clarke was sporting was kind of cute, Lexa shook her head both to give her an answer and to erase those thoughts about Clarke, as she looked down she saw the trench coat the other girl was holding in one had and realized that was the source of the smell.

 

"Who gave you that?" She pointed to the trench coat, Clarke looked down and remembered why she was closer to the door "A girl left it, I was going to check if she was around to give it to her, she has come around almost every day".

 

This time it was Lexa's chance to frown, "how does this girl looks like?" She asked, the other girl moved close to the door but didn't saw the owner of the coat "a little bit taller than myself, black hair, pale skin and she has a bunch of scars on her face".

 

Lexa knew that if she would had paled If she could, her hands closed into fists, " she is kind of creepy", Clarke finished moving towards the door she looked around and sighed.

 

Before walking back towards her desk was, Lexa walked behind her and the said "are you and the others being careful at night when you leave?" The blonde nodded, Lexa returned the gesture before pointing towards Gabriel's office and walking towards the door.

 

It was about an hour later that Gabriel walked out of the door and called all the employees, he looked nervous as he said "I will be taking sometime off, to be with Echo and our kid, Lexa will be taking over, so rest assured that everything will be like always".

 

Everyone was surprised Gabriel had told them he wouldn't take time off because of his kid, but they nodded anyway. An hour later both Lexa and Gabriel left.

 

When the gallery closed Monty, Jasper, Miller, Harper, Zoe and Clarke got ready to leave, as they walked towards they cars, Zoe stopped "shit I forgot my jacket", she turned to get back and the other let out a sigh.

 

"Just wait here I will go in and out in a second" the other five nodded.

 

Zoe moved fast she made her way to the alley to get to the back door, as she opened the door she felt a chill run down her back, she walked in and ran to get her jacket she found it in Clarke's desk, she could hear the others talking outside, so she took the jacket, she hear a sound close to the door so she rushed back to the door as she closed it to get back.

 

As she turned around a scream left her lips, shining red eyes were the last thing she saw.

 

Clarke and the others jumped at the scream and ran towards the ally, what they found made their blood ran cold, tears ran down their cheeks, Millers trembling hands reached for his phone.

 

Clarke stared at the lifeless body of her coworker, blood pooling around her, Zoe Monroe was a new victim of the psycho killer.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend sometime together and creepy girl has a name.

After Zoe´s death, Lexa makes sure that Gabriel and Echo leave in order to keep them protected, while she, Gustus and Anya start the hunt for Ontari.

 

She decides that the gallery should be closed until the killing spree stops, she assures the worker that they will be paid or that if they want to she can write the recomendation letters for them; Jasper, Miller and Harper chose the letter and Monty and Clarke chose to wait for the gallery to reopen.

 

One afternoon Lexa decides to check the gallery, maybe Ontari would be stupid enough to come back, she waits until she hears a sound and then the smell of cinnamon reach her nose, she sighs.

 

Clarke appears a second later, she looks distraught, until her eyes find Lexa her shoulders relax as she looks at the older woman.

 

\--You shouldn't be here, miss Griffin--Lexa says in a soft tone, --go home--.

 

Clarke shakes her head --I can't if I do, I will go insane-- her voice trembles slightly, --I thought, I could clean outside-- she pointed to the back door, Lexa shook her head --I already did-- the blonde nods and looks away, her eyes fill with tears.

 

\--It's unfair, you know?, she was young, she was happy because this was her first real job, she wasn't going to depend on her asshole of a dad" the girl said as tears ran down her cheeks.

 

The vampire felt bad, she knew how it was losing someone you were close to, she walked over to Clarke and wrapped her arms around her, the girl sobbed uncontrollably.

 

"What kind of sick monster does something like that to a girl like Zoe?" She say between sobs, Lexa could only shake her head, she knew what kind of monster could and she was going to stop her.

 

Slowly she moved towards a couch that was close to Clarke´s desk, her hand rubbed circles and she couldn't help but kiss the other girl's head and hum a lullaby her mom used to sing to her to calm her down when she was upset.

 

A few minutes passed and as Lexa moved Clarke away she noticed the girl had fallen asleep, her hand holding Lexa's jacket, like she was afraid the other woman would leave, the dark circles under her eyes giving away the fact that she hadn't slept in days.

 

The vampire sighed and lay down, she was worried that the coldness of her body would make the girl uncomfortable, but she didn´t want to wake her up.

 

About two hours later Clarke finally woke up, Lexa had spend the whole time looking at the ceiling, but the second she felt the girl move she closed her eyes.

 

The blonde rubbed her arms as she was cold, she had forgotten her jacket, she looked out of window behind the couch, it was raining now and the street lights were on.

 

Lexa opened her eyes and flinched when she saw Clarke rubbing her arms to warm herself up, the other girl seemed to take the flinch the wrong way as she jumped out of the couch and looked at her.

 

"I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to" she trailed off, Lexa gave her a half smile as she sat up "it´s ok Clarke", she noticed the girl was still trying to warm up, so she walked back to Gabriel´s office, Clarke not so far behind her.

 

She picked the burgundy coat and handed it to Clarke, who shook her head,Lexa raised an eyebrow and the younger woman finally gave up, she picked the coat and after putting it, she almost laughed as she new she wouldn´t be available to button it, Lexa smiled and shook her head.

 

"This looks old" Clarke commented and then blushed "not that I mind, I mean thank you", she looked away, Lexa kept her smile and say "It was one of Alexandra´s favorite coats, I´m the only one of the family that fits in her clothes, so from time to time I wear them".

 

Clarke was surprised, more so knowing how this clothes have survived the year, but then again the Drummond´s were pretty rich and all the family had kept close.

 

"You seem to know a lot about Alexandra, I mean I know it´s your family, but I barely know about my grandparents, not that I am judging you" Clarke mumbled the last part as she blushed again.

 

Lexa laughed "It´s weird isn´t it, it´s just that went you spend all your life listening to the family tell you how much you remind them of a certain family member you get curious, thankfully Alexandra loved to write, so I have all her diaries to learn about her" she explained, for some reaon it bothered her having to lie to Clarke.

 

Clarke nodded "I should go, it´s getting late" she said walking out of the office, Lexa followed her "Did you brought your car ? " she asked as the other girl shook her head no.

 

"Let me lock and I take you home" she offered as she walked into the ofice and then around the gallery making sure everything was locked.

 

A few minutes later they walked out of the gallery, Lexa holding an umbrella over them as they reached her car, Clarke knew Raven would had loved to ride any of the cars Lexa owned.

 

They talked all the way to Clarke´s building, Lexa learned that clarke was an only shild, she was really close to her dad but she didn´t had a good relationship with her mom, Abby was angry that Clarke had chosen arts over medical school.

 

Lexa spoke very little about her parents, for some reason to Clarke she seemed more open to talk about Alexandra and her parents and brothers than about her actual parents.

 

When they reached the building the rain had stop so as she climbed out Clarke was about to pull the jacket off and hand it back, but Lexa shook her head no and told her to keep it, that she could give it back later.

 

Once the vampire made sure Clarke was safe she looked around the smell of rotten food filled her nose, she looked around and saw Ontari walking away, her voice reachin Lexa´s ears "she is mine".

 

Lexa´s jaw clenched and thought about following her but stopped when her phone ringed, it was Anya "we have a problem" was all she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The jacket Lexa gives Clarke looks like the one Jo March wears on the 1994 movie


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya talk about Ontari´s plan

Lexa made her way into her building, once she reached her aparment she found Anya standing close to the window watching the city.

 

"Ontari is trying to start an army" she said her eyes fixed on the city below her, "not that many are joining her ranks, after all she was Nia´s second in command, but she is trying".

 

Lexa took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair.

 

"She wants Clarke to join her it seems" she didn´t show any emotion but Anya knew better, after all she had been friends with the girl for the last one hundred years and she knew that Lexa was curious about the other girl, the only thing that was surprising was that Lexa hadn´t already made a move, which make her believe that this Clarke girl was different.

 

"Well considering that she is nowhere to be likeable I can see why she is trying to get that girl, for what you had told me she seems to be quite charming, so Ontari could use that".

 

Both of them were quite for awhile until Lexa spoke again, "We have to stop her, if she is anything like Nia we know what she will try to do and we can´t let that happen".

 

Anya nodded everyone on the vampiric world knew what Nia wanted to do, just a handful supported that, but she had her reign of terror were she had forced many to join her ranks.

 

Nia´s plan was to enslave the vampires she thought weren´t as good as her and those who followed her, she wanted to be the queen of the vampires, for her the vampires needed a leader, something they didn´t want, they knew what they had to do to keep their secret, they didn´t need someone to rule over them.

 

So Lexa, Anya, Gustus and some other vampires had fought against her and finally Lexa had killed her, but she and Anya had been the ones that had ended the most scarred and they didn´t want a repeat of that.

 

"We should keep an eye on that Griffin girl, we know Ontari won´t stop until she gets what she wants" Anya said as she moved towards the kitchen.

 

"I will keep an eye on her, we need to get Gustus to check on the others and you should check on Ontari, after all you are a good tracker", Lexa said as she accepted a glass of blood they spend the rest of the day planning, what could be another battle.

 

That night it´s the first night Lexa spends looking over Clarke Griffin, while Ontari hunted her next victim.


End file.
